


For parting is not good-bye, we'll be together again

by savvyliterate



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savvyliterate/pseuds/savvyliterate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The Greater St. Louis Book Fair, one of the oldest charity book sales in the United States. And, we’re in 1956. A bit late for the Mocambo, but you did land on our anniversary.” The TARDIS has a gift for the Doctor and River on their anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For parting is not good-bye, we'll be together again

**Author's Note:**

> fandommember on Tumblr requested "River and Eleven are together when Clara comes and asks if they can go visit her favourite author, an American writer from the 1970s named Amelia Williams." I needed a good anniversary prompt, so here is fic! I've changed the request a bit, scooted the time back to the 1950s. Hope you enjoy this, Emily!
> 
> The title is taken from Frank Sinatra's "We'll Be Together Again," released in 1956.

 “The Mocambo nightclub, 1943!” The Doctor bounded out of the TARDIS wearing his tux and spun around he twirled his cane. He twisted his wrist to check his wristwatch. “Frank Sinatra’s solo debut in Los Angeles. I’d take you to Ella Fitzgerald’s debut, but Marilyn booked the entire nightclub, and I don’t think she’s forgiven you yet.”

He frowned as Clara stepped out of the TARDIS. “You’re not River!”

“Got it in one.”

“You’re supposed to be asleep.”

“And you’re supposed to be at a nightclub?” Clara clasped her hands behind her back and rocked back on her heels. “Doesn’t seem like one to me.”

The Doctor frowned and turned slowly in a circle. Clara was right. They were in a large hall filled with books. For a moment, his hearts seized, and he thought he had walked his wife and companion straight into the Library. No, no, talk about a nightmare. Then he realized it wasn’t the same at all. Long rows of tables filled with books stretched before them. New, old, and he recognized a few valuable titles on display at the end.

“The Greater St. Louis Book Fair, one of the oldest charity book sales in the United States,” River read from her tablet as she walked out of the TARDIS dressed in an elegant dark blue and cream gown that left her shoulders bare and showed quite a bit of cleavage. The hem hit midway down her thighs, and the Doctor’s favorite part was the bow tie bustle in back. Her elbow-length gloves matched the dress. “And, we’re in 1956. A bit late for the Mocambo, but you did land on our anniversary.”

The Doctor sidled up to River as Clara began inspecting the books. “Why isn’t Clara sleep?”

“Because, my love, she is a grown woman and rightfully took offense to you saying, ‘Shouldn’t you be in bed, Clara? Humans need lots of sleep, like babies. Off with you now.’ She thinks you’re trying to get her out of the way so you can take me on a date.”

“That’s ridiculous. I specifically said she looked tired and should get about six hours of sleep.”

“You said 16, and she could sleep longer if she’d like.”

“I certainly didn’t mean it that way.”

River tutted a bit and wandered over to one of the long rows of books. “Sweetie, I know you’ve been eager to spend time with me lately, but Clara isn’t my parents.  We have plenty of time to go to the Mocambo.”

“But, our anniversary-”

“Will still be there.” She picked up a first edition of Ernest Hemingway’s _A Farewell to Arms_ and hummed a bit with pleasure when she noticed it was signed. “And is here right now. We can pick out a few new titles for our library, enjoy a day out with Clara, then celebrate our anniversary later.” She smiled. “Now, stop making it look so obvious you’re angling for a shag, and I’ll reward you with the handcuffs.”

He pressed himself against her back, just enough to prove that yes, that was exactly what he was thinking about. She deliberately pressed back into him, loving this part of their timeline. “Is that a promise, professor?” he murmured in her ear.

“Ohmigodohmigodohmigod!” Clara came running down the rows of tables, nearly knocking over an older man, two young mothers and a couple toddlers in the process. “You’ll never guess who’s here! Oh, would you two stop that? I don’t want to get thrown out of here before I meet her!”

“Meet who?” The Doctor asked.

Clara grabbed his hand and tugged him to the head of the hall, where posters advertising different books were tacked to the wall. “My favorite author from when I was a kid! My mum had all her books when she was young, and she gave them to me. She’s doing a signing here, and I never imagined to ask for it before!” She pointed to one of the posters. “Look! Amelia Williams! And she’s signing right now!”

The Doctor froze and behind him, he heard River suck in her breath.

“I love _Summer Falls_. It’s one of the best books she’s done. Actually, come to think of it, the Curator reminds me a lot of you. Probably why I agreed to go along with you in the first place. I have my copy on the TARDIS, I should get her to sign it!” Clara bounced a bit and spun around to see the Doctor and River staring at the poster, clasping hands. “Are you two all right? You’re both white as ghosts.”

“Clara, we need to go,” the Doctor said.

“No, we don’t. Why?”

“We just can’t be here. Come along now.” He reached for her, and Clara stepped out of range.

“Why can’t we be here?”

“We just can’t.”

“She’s one of my heroes! Oh, don’t tell me she’s an alien like the last two!”

“No, we just need to go.” Voice trembling, the Doctor managed to get his arm around Clara’s shoulders and tried to steer her back to the TARDIS.

She held on fast.  “I’m not going anything until you tell me why we’re suddenly leaving.”

“Clara, please.”

“No.”

“River,” the Doctor begged, turning to her. “Tell her why.”

River pulled her tablet out and began keying in data. “I never gave her the book.”

“Sorry?”

“ _Melody Malone_. I need to give it to her at some point. Hadn’t yet. Hadn’t been able. I got everything set up for them easily enough, but I didn’t finish the final edits on the book until two hours ago.” River scanned the area and took a steadying breath. She clutched her tablet like a lifeline. “I don’t sense anything. We’re far enough away from New York, time and distance-wise, that the paradoxes surrounding them are very weak. Certainly not a threat if the TARDIS brought us here.”

“You mean, I can see them? We can see them,” he hastily corrected himself, mentally smacking himself in the forehead.

“Yes. We can see them.”

“Do you know Amelia Williams?” Clara asked.

“Oh God. It’s really you.” A tall, thin man with greying blond hair stood at the end of the row, two cups of coffee in his hands. They started to slip, and he hastily set them in an empty spot on the table. “It’s really, properly you, isn’t it?”

“Dad,” River choked out.

“Sorry, what?” Clara gasped.

River held a hand over her mouth, trying to force the threatened tears into a smile. Before she could control her emotions, he was there, and his arms were around her, and he was crying into her shoulder. “It’s really you,” Rory said, squeezing his daughter as hard as he could.

“Dad.” River hugged him back as hard as possible, and then he turned to the Doctor.

“Rory the Roman,” the Doctor said, not bothering to hide the tears shining in his eyes. “We never went to the pub, did we?”

“You still owe us,” Rory acknowledged and hugged him hard. The Doctor kissed his forehead and let himself cry, just a little bit. It wasn’t so bad since Rory was openly crying. “How are you two here?”

“We’re far enough from the paradox that we can see you,” River explained, fishing in her handbag for a handkerchief. “We didn’t know you would be here.”

“The TARDIS took us where we needed to go. Manuscript delivery.” The Doctor strode to the ship and ran a hand down one panel. “Your will again, old girl.”

Clara held up her hands. “Sorry, I’m a bit lost and continue to be absolutely clueless. Who are you? What’s going on here? And if you don’t start telling me some answers, I know what that purple-striped book in the TARDIS library is for, and I won’t hesitate to use it against you.”

“You saw it too?” Rory asked. “Highly disturbing, especially with these two.”

“You traveled in the TARDIS?”

“For years. What, over a decade?”

“Clara Oswald.” Clara extended her hand. “Is there a support group? I could use the therapy.”

“Amy was tempted to start one! Maybe when we reach the 1960s.”

“And you are … Rory the Roman? Did you just strand him here out of his own time?”

“Long story, essentially yes.” The Doctor clasped his hands. “Rory Williams, Clara Oswald! You know her better as Oswin.”

“Oswin?” Rory pointed at Clara. “ _That_ Oswin?”

“I take it I’ve met you?”

“In a manner of speaking,” the Doctor said. “No spoilers.”

“This family is a walking spoiler.”

“Dad!” A towheaded boy who looked like he belonged in an episode of _Leave it to Beaver_ edged his way around River clasping a book. “Can I get this?” He glanced up at River, then did a double-take. “Whoa.”

“You’re getting them young, Professor Song,” Clara teased.

The boy frowned at River. “You look like my sister.”

River crouched to his eye level. A couple more years, she guessed, and he would easily be taller than her. “That’s because I am your sister.”

“You’re Melody?”

“No, she’s River,” Clara corrected.

“Clara,” the Doctor hissed.

“You’re old,” the boy said.

“Anthony!” Rory scolded.

“But, Mom said to be honest, Dad.”

“Not that honest. Now, hug your sister.”

“She’s a _girl_.”

“Well, then.” River hugged him and delighted in making him yelp and struggle to get away. “I’ll just have to hug you, Anthony Brian Williams.”

“You know him,” Rory said with relief.

“My first meeting with him was after … well, after. But, he made it quite clear it wasn’t his first time meeting me.”

“I think I’m figuring this out since no one is bothering to tell me anything,” Clara said. She pointed at Rory. “Dad.” She pointed at River. “Older daughter.” She pointed at Anthony. “Younger son. The Williams family. Which means …” Her eyes went wide. “Amelia Williams. She’s your wife!”

“Yeah.” Rory beamed and ruffled Anthony’s hair. “She’s signing books in one of the meeting rooms.”

“You didn’t tell me you were related to her!” Clara yelped. “Well, I mean it’s obvious looking at you now and-”

The Doctor slipped away as Clara babbled to Rory, River, and Anthony. He found the room easily enough and hesitated outside the door. There she was, his Amelia. She was in her early 50s now, wearing glasses that were a replacement for the pair he still carried in his coat pocket. Her still-vibrant hair, with grey liberally threaded through it, was contained in a neat bun. She held an open book in her lap and was reading from it, hands gesturing in a way that made his hearts ache.

He felt River press against his side, and he slipped his arm around her. “Still Amy,” he murmured.

“Still Amy,” River agreed, then lightly swatted his bum. “Were you going to see my mother without me?”

“No,” he lied. “OK, maybe. Just a little bit. I’m a selfish old man, my dear.”

“And, yet, I still married you.”

“I didn’t give you much of a choice.”

“I always had a choice.” River used a finger to gently push his cheek until he stared into her eyes. “Every time, I’ve always chosen this. Chosen you. I have it on good authority that despite everything, my mother would do the same thing.”

He pressed his forehead to hers. “You and me against the universe, eh?”

“Geronimo.” River pressed her lips to his, and his mouth opened beneath hers. Forgetting where they were, her hands slipped into his hair as he smoothed his hands over her hips, the curve of her bum, and pulled her into him.

“I haven’t seen you in 18 years, and the first thing you’re doing, Raggedy Man, is feeling up my daughter.”

“Shut up, Pond,” the Doctor muttered out of habit, then broke the kiss suddenly. Amy stood in the doorway, smirking, and the years fell away. “Amelia Pond.”

“Doctor. River,” she breathed and hugged each of them just a little too tightly. Neither of them minded. “I never thought I’d see either of you again. How are you here?”

“Well, I thought I programmed the TARDIS to take us to the Mocambo for our anniversary. Apparently, she decided we should spend it with our family.” The Doctor looped one arm around Amy and the other around River. “My Ponds.”

“That includes me I hope?” Clara asked from where she stood with Rory and Anthony.

“Absolutely.” The Doctor kissed Amy’s forehead and squeezed River. “You’re all my Ponds.”


End file.
